Oh For The Love Of
by ToxiChick13
Summary: Wally loves Kuki. His teammates are starting to get really annoyed nothing is happening. Suddenly a girl punches Wally, someone is stalking him, a cat has a crush on him, new enemies, tasty pie, a mysterious Sector, wait a minute what’s going on here?3x4
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: what do ya think?

"Wally! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE????!!!!!!" said the jappaneese girl running after the Aussie "For the last time Kuki! NO!" he said angrily.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" said Numbuh 3 bursting into tears and leaving. Daaaaahhhh you idiot! Why did you do that? Numbuh 4 thought. Suddenly, he saw Numbuh 5 standing near his door "Numbuh 4" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Ah know…Ah know!" Numbuh 4 said walking past her. "Numbuh 5 means, it's time to not only apologize, but just get it over with and tell her!" she responded.

"WOT? NO WAY!!!!!" Wally said as a steak of blush appeared on his face, how did she even know I liked her? Is it THAT obvious? "Fine, fine Numbuh 4, have it your way, but Numbuh 5 and the others are tired of trying to help if this ain't going nowhere"

"whateva" he muttered and headed toward Kuki's room. She was sitting on her bed sobbing as she tighly hugged an orange rainbowmonkey. Goodness why does she always carry that thing around?

"Uh…Kuki?" Wally said "what sniff what do you want?" Kuki replied "Listen…Ah…I'm sorry" he continued sitting down next to her "I guess I'm in a bad mood taday…Ah am really sorry I took it out on you" this time her slowly put his arm around her "Thanks Wally, I just hope you don't hate me that much anymore" said Kuki.

Wally was startled at what she said "Kuki….you…you think Ah hate you?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm everything you hate" she said as new tears formed around her eyes, Wally steeped closer.

"Ah don't hate you! Sure you can be annoying sometimes, but I can't…I mean I don't hate you" he said blushing "re-really?" Numbuh 3 said sitting up as her eyes twinkled.

Then, Wally took her hand and looked into her eyes, I'm gonna tell er… "As a matter of fact Kuki….I…."

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLESTATIONS!!!!!!" they heard Numbuh 1 say as they both exchanged sad looks. "uh…let's go" Numbuh 4 said quickly. "yeah" Numbuh 3 responded sofly in disappointment.

"Shit!"

"what did you say?" Wally and Kuki said at the same time. "Crud I thought I heard somethin" "yeah…me too" Kuki said as the operatives left the room.

"you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to use your inside voice?" said a dark shadow "Well SORRIE mister grumpy face! You try staying calm at a time like this!" said a second shadow. "At least next time use proper language or you're wearing tape on your mouth" hissed the first shadow

"Yeah well next time I'll make a nicer creation than a hag like you" "Fine, fine, fine Oh grand creator pppfff let's just go before an alarm goes off"

Yeah, I now kinda short, but I got school, the next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. not so shy girl

Okay, sorry the last chapter was kinda confusing I was sorta in a hurry here's the next chapter

* * *

Wally's POV

Ever have one of those days when the unexpected strikes you? And I mean literally. It all started this morning at school…

"Come on Numbuh 2!" I pleaded. "Sorry Numbuh 4, but Numbuh 5 warned you" Hoagie replied closing his locker.

"Come on Numbuh 2! I thought we were mates" I said blocking him from getting in class "We're WHAT?!" he said with a horrified expression "That means 'friends' in Australian you sicko!" I yelled, for some reason, Hoagie has begun to develop a negative mind, must have been ever since he found his dad's stash of Playboy magazines (shudders)

"Like I said Numbuh 4, I'm not helping you anymore, and neither is the rest of the team" he continued stepping inside "OH COME ON!" I insisted if I was going to tell Kuki how I felt, I needed some backup if she rejected me.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" said a familiar voice, it was Kuki. "Hi-hi…..hi…Ku-Kuki" I said nervously, what perfect timing ….not. "As a matter of fact, Wallabee here wanted to tell you something" said my loyal and best friend (note sarcasm) "Dude, I didn't mean help like THIS!" I whispered to him.

"Like I said, Good luck Wally" he whispered back with a mocking tone. Ain't he the best?...that bastard. "So ummm….Wally? What did you want to tell me?" Kuki asked.

"Uh…can I tell you….not now?" I said, and I bet I showed my embarrassment. "Oh come on…pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she said, and of course she just had to give me the cute puppy eyes, the freaking irresistible puppy eyes!

"Well….I…uh…" I began "Kuki…I always wanted to tell you something….I…."

"Yes?" she asked. "

I just…I really….really"

"yes…."

"I really….really…"

"Wally, we're gonna be late for class" Kuki complained.

"wait…I just…wanted to tell you…I really, really really….like"

"Like…."

"I really like…….. yu-your SHIRT!" I said finally, I swear I wanted someone to shoot me at that moment.

"my…shirt?" Kuki asked raising an eyebrow. "YES! It's very…uh…green! Like…your..your eyes!"I said when I realized

"Wally….my eyes are violet" "Oh…I knew that!" I said quickly running into the class as I hid my face in my book for the rest of the class day (which was upside down)

After school was when it happened…

"See ya Numbuh 4!" waved my teammates as I got off the bus, after the embarrassing incident, all I wanted to do was go home and play video games (and think of Kuki xD)

There I was, walking home, minding my own business when I heard someone from behind me. "Excuse me Wally?"

I turned around to see a girl with black curly hair in two pig tails, a green and blue headband, and a green dress with a blue belt going a cross from it and wore green and blue sneakers; she was accompanied by a dog. I've seen her very few times before in the park, she was really good in sports, although I could see she was really shy.

"Uh…yes?" I asked wondering what she wanted, but instead of answering me, her eyes narrowed and I could tell she was mad, "you idiot!" she said.

And that was it. So much for the shy girl in the back. Yup, before I knew it, her fist was jammed into my face. She punched me. Why? I have no idea; I never really talked to her. But I didn't have time to respond to her, because everything went black and the last thing I heard were two other people.

_"Is he dead?"_

_"I'm sorry! I guess I overreacted"_

_"Don't worry Lola, it wasn't your fault, heck I'd do the same thing if I had a bad temper"_

_"Uh guys can we please go before anyone else sees us?"  
"Lilly is right, come on Lola"_

_"He's still alive…right?"_

_"He's still breathing; do we know what to do now?"_

_"Yup"_

When I woke up, I saw Kuki's face, and I could see she was worried. "He's waking up!" she said smiling "Oh Wally! I'm so glad you're okay!" she hugged me "Wha-what happened?" I said with my face hurting like hell. "You called me on your communicator, but all I heard was you saying 'OW!' and I knew something was wrong so I found you here!"

"I…I did?" I never remembered doing that. "Yes, that's how I found you, so what happened?" she asked. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell her, like something was keeping me from telling her what happened "I…I'm not sure" I said finally.

"Oh my…well, want me to come home with you? You still seem hurt and maybe I could help you" she said softly, and I felt my face heating up, thankfully she was oblivious to my wild blushing. "Okay" I said, and then she held my hand and helped me up. For the rest of the walk home, she had her arms around me to prevent me from falling; maybe I'll thank that girl who damaged me…maybe.

End of Wally's POV

As Wally and Kuki couple walked away, two mysterious figures stood behind a hidden bush (no they're not the same ppl from the first chapter)

**Looks like, the like, girls' plan went like, as like, expected**

**Indeed master, but I worry if thy enemies will succeed further**

**Okay, like, what is with the new new like, accent? First like, you like, try to be like, Japanese, then like, you sound like, you're like the like, people from like, the middle like, ages!...like!**

**I fear it is thee who shall be speaking Miss Valley girl. Anyway, how much of time shalt we spend watching over the boy?**

**God like, you like, make it like, sound like, we're like, stalkers or like, something!**

**We kinda are master**

**Oh…well like, let's just go like, before Sector PW finds us here…like**

**Indeed, I am in great fear of my cousin**

**Okay like, that is like, getting annoying

* * *

**

Well, there's the second chapter, please R&R


	3. Kitty got crush?

Okay sorry guys for the long update, I have homework, a High school I'm trying to go into, an essay, massive homework, three big tests to prepare, 4 stories, like 5 pages of art, KND episodes I gotta watch, Ground Operative for sector PW, yeah my life is falling apart…and my mom said being busy is good

* * *

Anyway….

"Stupid Kids Next Door, you'll never defeat us!" said the DCFDTL in their new killing machine. "For crud's sake, can't they ever for once try to fight us without machines?" said Numbuh 4 angrily shooting with his mustard gun.

"So, Numbuh 1, got any ideas on how we'll beat this one?" asked Numbuh 5. "Negative Numbuh 5, this could be the hardest to beat so far" he responded.

"I'll try to analyze the robot's function and see what makes it tick and then destroy it" said Numbuh 2. "Why don't you just turn it off?" Numbuh 3 chirped in.

KND: O.O….what?

3: there's an on/off button of its back

KND: …..

DCFDTL: uh….

"I'll get it!" Numbuh 4 said jumping on the machine "get off our robot you stupid boy!" shouted the DCFDTL. "Not likely Delightful Dorks!" he said crawling to the back "Checkmate" he smirked, as he reached to press the red button…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Who the crud is calling me at this time!?" screamed Wally in rage as he answered his communicator. The call was from Sector PW, Wally blinked in confusion but answered the call anyway

4: HELLO WHAT THE CRUD DO YA WANT?????!!!!!!!!!!

PW: oh Wally….

4: WOT!!!!!!????

PW: Wallabeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..

4: YES

PW: Walllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee…..Wallllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee…….

4: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!

PW: guessssssssss wwwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaatttttttt….

4: mimicking) yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeessssss…..

PW:……… I LIKE PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" said Wally falling off the robot from the loudness of the response.

"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as his Sector backed away from his falling spot, except Numbuh 3 who was looking at a flower "KUKI!!!!!! GET THE CRUD OUT OF THE WAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh? GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jumped Kuki, but it was too late, they had smashed into each other.

"Ooowwwwww, what happe-OH CRUD" said Wally waking up from the fall only to find Kuki resting unconscious…on top of him. Behind him was the rest of his team giggling at the scene.

"Why the crud didn't you wake me up or get er off meh?!" Wally said turning red.

"Oh come now Wallabee…we just didn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds cuddling against each other" giggled Abby "Besides…it's not like you wouldn't have wanted to do this with Kuki" winked Hoagie as they burst into laughter.

"Wha-what's going on-OH!" Kuki woke up and blushed as she got up from Wally's chest "I'm sorry Wally!" she continued giving him a quick hug "this is all my fault!"

"Don't blame yourself Kuki, it was my fault for easily losing my focus over call" Wally said carefully putting his arm around her. "A call? From who?" asked Numbuh1 "well some cruddy sector startled me by screaming through the phone…sector PW"

"Sector PW? Numbuh 5 neva heard ov them, and since when did sectors have more than one letter in them?" "Doesn't matter as long as ah neva hear o them again" Numbuh 4 said "what happened to the Delightful Dorks?"

"They escaped, well come on guys let's go back to the treehouse and play videogames or something" Hoagie suggested "Yeah…" the team agreed as they left

The Next Day Wally's POV

Holy. Crud.

I swear to crud my life is getting weird. Let me start from the beginning of this day, although the end of the day or the day after was what began making my life confusing, but let me start you off.

I was school morning, and I was getting a strange feeling I was getting followed. "So then I'm like 'what the crud are you talking about? I paid full price!" I said walking to my class with Abby, "uh-huh" she responded as I continued "and then the guy was like 'but I'm telling you, you have to pay tax!' what the crud is 'tax' anyway? So I just kick his sorry a-"

"hi Wally!" said Kuki rushing up me and giving me the most uncomfortable hug in history…although I liked the smell of her hair.

"Kuki-I..can't breathe…" "Oh sorry!" she said letting go "I just wanted to give you a super-sorry rainbow monkey hug! For what happened yesterday" "It's not your fault Kuki remember?" "I know Wally it's just I-"

"**LIKE, STOP IT!**"

"Wha?" Kuki and I said turning around then facing Abby "don't look at Numbuh 5" she shrugged. "who said that?" Kuki asked again "I don't know, I've been hearing voice recently" "looks like someone's got a stalker" Abby murmured.

"Well, see ya later Wally!" she said hugging me again and then skipping to class, I must have been down on my guard, because I didn't even realize I was drooling as Kuki left because the next thing I saw was Abby raising an eyebrow "uh…."

"I know, I KNOW!" I said "Fine, fine, Numbuh 5 won't say anything, all I'm saying is Kuki is getting more flirtatious with you if you know what I mean" she nudged me.

"I just hope she gets rid of that weight on her chest, that first hug squeezed me hard" I said as Abby's eyes widened "What do you mean by that?" "Well, her chest has been growing something and it keeps squishing my face every time she hugs me I-"

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!" Abby said hitting me hard with her hat, what the crud is that thing made of anyway? "Wot?! I just- OW OW OW, owowowowowowowow" I said stepping back, but she only hit me harder.

"**Golly, you are like, slow…no like,offense**"

"huh?" I said, it was that stalking cruddy voice again! I saw two shadows behind one of the lockers. "That's it! I'm gonna find out who's following me once and for all!" I said putting up my sleeves when I heard a loud voice behind me.

"I GOT YOU NOW MARIE!!!!!!!!!" behind a huge crowd was a girl pushing her way toward my direction, she had red hair with black highlights, dark eye liner on, a black miniskirt and she was pretty much punk. "OUTTA MY WAY! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT! HEY DON'T TOUCH ME! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT KEEP MOVING! HEY I'M TRYING TO GET SOMEWHERE LADY!" she passed me and quickly tried to follow the shadows I wanted to get, but they had already left.

"DAMN SHE'S FAST! I-oh…my…" she turned around and turned white as she saw me. "Wa-wa…Wally?" "uh…do I know you?" I asked. "Oh I'm sorry! I just, I was just trying to find, well…uh….h-hi" she said turning red.

"right….I kinda gotta go umm…" "Serena….my-my name i-is Serena" she stuttered "Well(giggles) see you around….Numbuh 4" did she just wink at me? Gross, I could tell she wasn't the kind of girl who flirted, for a minute there I though she was gonna stab me with a dagger the minute I saw her. The really creepy part was….I think I heard her purr

End of Wally's POV

As Wally left and the hall was empty, Serena heard her communicator ring. "Numbuh 258 from Sector PW reporting for duty" she said. "Relax furrball, IT IS Sector PW" said the voice from the phone.

Serena- oh right Roxxy

PW- (second voice) so did you find THEM?

Serena- yeah…but I kinda lost them

PW- (voices from the background) YOU WHAT?!

Serena- look, I told you they're fast!

PW-(first voice) as long as you didn't meet up with Wally everything will go as planned

Serena- well…uh…I…

PW-(everyone) YOU DIDN'T!!!!!

Serena- hey, I got Lilly's nuclear bombs and I'm not afraid to use them, so don't tempt me.

PW-(random voice) SPERS!!!!!!!!! (third voice) HEY GUYS CAN WE HURRY THIS UP?! The Panic! At The Disco concert can't wait! I'm taking the P.I.E limo!

Serena- don't worry Numbuh 72, I'm coming!

PW-(fourth voice) WE WILL PWN YOU ALL!!!!!!!! Come on everyone! (everyone) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena- this is a school Numbuh 26 you guys gotta be quiet- REOW!

PW- (everyone) WHAT IS IT?!

Serena- I'm sensing up girly perfume

PW-(fifth voice) It could be them! Darn I wanted to be there! I'm stuck with Kasandra (random voice) HEY! (fifth voice) anyway…. Finish your task and come back to headquarters, well find the rest of the plan soon enough

Serena- thanks Lilly, see ya later…this will be purrrrfect

She turned around and sniffed the air "ALRIGHT MARIE! COME ON OUT! YOU AND ANGELA CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" she waited for 3 minutes then left.

"**Like, Ohmygawd that was like, so like, close!**"

"**I beg to differ master…this is indeed close**"

"**You're like, totally like, squishing me!...like**!

"**I think thee shall leave before my dear cousin return how shall I put it?...kill us**"

"**Like, ewwww blood is like, so like, messy, like let's just like go now…like**"


	4. who is we?

So much homework! So much study! AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!...oh sorry about that, well I'll try to update more, so here's the next chapter

* * *

Wally's POV

_At school..._

Darn you heart

Curse you hormones

Why? Why? Why?

Why did she have to be so nice?

Why did she have to be so pretty?

Why did she have to be so girly?

Why did she have to hug me like that?

Why did I have to fall in love with her?

CURSES.CURSES.CURSES.

"Uh Wally"

I mean we are the complete opposites!

"Wally"

I mean look at her man! Although she looks pretty cute from this distance

"Numbuh 4"

…And her smile is just…wow…

"Wallabee!"

I wonder if can talk to her later-

"YO NUMBUH 4!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!! WHAT? What the crud do u want?" I asked Abby.

"Dude, you're writing Kuki's name all over your Math Homework"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed quickly ripping it up into pieces before anyone saw.

"Wally?"

"WHAT?!!!"

"You just ripped up our Math homework"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wally?"

"WHAT NOW???!!!!!!!!" nice work genius, this time it was Kuki, I just screamed in her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Wally, I…I just wanted...to tell you something…I guess you're in a bad mood today" she sniffed, she looked pretty upset. "Wait! Kuki I didn't mean to-"

_The bell rang._

"Kuki! Wait! Come back! Wait up!" I called as a crowd of kids tried to make their way out of the door. "Kuki? Kuki!" I called again, and then I saw her heading for the exit.

"Kuki wait up! I have to tell you something! I-" something made me stop…more like someone.

"Like, I seriously thing I should like-OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!" passing right by me was a girl with blonde hair, pink EVERYTHING and was as pale as a ghost as soon as she saw me "HEY GIRLY! IT'S YOU! You're the person who's been stalking me!" I forgot to stop running, before I knew it, I was gonna crash into her.

"LIKE HELP! ANGELA! LIKE, HELP ME! LIKE, HELP ME!...LIKE!" she screamed like I was gonna attack her or something, that was when I turned around to see a white humongous tiger ready to pounce me. "WHAT THE CRUD?!" I said before I went unconscious, I heard she wasn't alone.

_"Did I…kill him?"_

_"I like, don't like…think so…"_

_"Well look who we found!"_

_"(Gasp) Oh crapeth! It's Sector PW!"_

_"Wow you're saying that like some kind of lame comic villain"_

_"Shut up Lilly"_

_"You shut up fuzz butt"_

_"Oh good god what have you done to Wally?!"_

_"……uh…IT WAS LIKE, ALL ANGELA'S FAULT!"_

_"What? Meh? Dear master I-"_

_"SHUT LIKE, UP AND LIKE, RUN FOR IT!"_

_"HEY COME BACK HERE!"_

_"DAMMIT! They escaped!"_

_"Forget that now. Let's take Wally to the hospital before anyone sees"_

_"I got a better idea…look. Kuki is coming"_

_"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"_

_"……I LIKE PIE!!!!!!!"_

I then had a dream about cheese. "MMMmmmmmm…..CHEESE CHEESE! Glorious cheese!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" I said jumping in a pool of yellow cheese.

All my friends were there, and no rainbow monkeys in sight. It was heaven. Cheese! Cheese was everywhere. I had never seen so much cheese in my life.

After swimming a river of melted cheese I floated on my back, wait…I don't know how to swim! Oh well! "Cheese, glorious cheese!" I repeated.

"Hi Wally" said a certain Japanese girl. "Hi…Ku-kuki" I said, but I felt really confident this time. "So...watcha doing?" she giggled and gave me a very flirtatious smile. "Wally, Wally, Wally….I never noticed how handsome you were"

"h-huh?" I said blushing like mad. She then held my hand "uh…Kuki what are you…" suddenly we were alone in a room as she kissed me. I kissed her back with more passion, and before we knew it we were on the bed-

"YOU SICK PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!WHO? WHEN? WHAT? WHY? WHERE?" I quickly sat up awaking from my dream "Kuki?" I said looking at the face that woke me up.

"Oh…for the love of pie….MY NAME IS YUKI! YUKI! NOT KUKI! **Y-U-K-I!** And I…LIKE PIE! OKAY?!" she said angrily, then I noticed something…

"OH CRUD! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!!!!" I jumped. She had brown hair, bat wings, dog ears, and looked Japaneesy, which was the reason I mistaked her for Kuki, and she was basically in my view a rocker emo vampire.

"ewwwww…blood is so not what I eat" she took out a piece of pie "PIE IS HEKKA KOOL!" she said as she stuffed it in her mouth. "WHAT THE CRUD IS GOING ON HERE? Who are you? Why am I in the hospital? What-" I began.

"Numbuh 72? Why did you scream? Did you go into his mind and see what he dreamed?" said a girl coming up to her, she too had brown hair, a navy blue skirt, a white shirt underneath, and a navy jacket where the sleeves covered her hands, like Kuki's shirt. "OOOooooooohhh!!!! PIE! Can I have?" she said

"HELLO!!!!!! I WANT SOME ANSWERS HERE!" I said irrigated.

"Oh snap! He's awake!" she yelped "Well Numbuh 290 serves him right for having that gross dream! I had to wake him up by pouring this glass of water on him" Yuki said holding the glass which still had some water in it "let me see that" Numbuh 290 said as she waved her hands over the cup.

Suddenly, the water seemed to rise as her hands moved within the motion…was she…bending the water? At first I was awestruck by the technique until the water increased and she shaped it into a giant fist that she pointed in my direction.

"wha-wha…" I began to say too scared to move "say goodnight Wallabee" the two girls said in union but I saw other people behind them, before I could take a good look, the water-bended fist knocked me out cold. **FOR CRUD'S SAKE HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA GET HIT BY A GIRL?!!!**

"Hey Wally? It's me, are you okay?" I awoke at the familiar voice, was what happened before just a dream too? "Please tell me your name is Kuki"I muttered without opening my eyes. "Of course I am silly! Who did you think it was?" Kuki giggled and handed me some flowers "I know you don't like flowers, but I guess I got carried away since I feel so guilty of what happened to you"

"What do you mean Kuki?" I said as I slowly held her hand, she blushed (score!) "Well, you sent me a text message asking where I was, when I went to find you, you were passed out on the floor! Oh Wally! I feel so bad! I shouldn't have runaway while you were calling me I guess…I…just…" She looked into my eyes and then turned away, her eyes turned to anger "Before I found you, I saw a suspicious group of girls running what seemed from me! Did…did they do this to you?"

"I'm not sure Kuki, so far every day is getting weirder and weirder" I responded as again something kept me from telling her every crappy detail of the cause of all this. "The doctor said you're okay and can come home now, I came here to accompany you, I feel so bad Wally! From now on, you're not leaving my sight!" she playfully winked at me "I'll go get my stuff, wait here okay?"

"Yeah…sure" I blushed putting my hand on the back of my head. "Mr. Beetles?" said a nurse coming in. "yeah?" I asked "you have a visitor" "uh…okay" I said when the person stepped inside. "RACHEL?! I mean, mamm, I mean sir, I mean Numbuh 362...uh…uh..."

"Calm down dude, I'm not Rachel" said the Rachel-look alike, she had the same face and hair as Numbuh 362, and she wore a gray sweat shirt with long sleeves like the Numbuh 290 girl, a short skirt underneath and a cap on her head, the sportish type. "I'm always mistaked by her, my name's Hannah and I came here to warn you Beetles" she sat next to me.

"Who are you exactly? Are…are you with…them?" I asked clearly not knowing what I just meant by 'them'. "The valley girl and her sidekick? No, those pathetic losers I have no intension with" she sounded so serious. "Listen, I can't tell you much, but I must warn you, whatever you do, listen to our commands, and do everything we say"

"Who is 'we'?"

"If you don't follow my commands, you'll wish you never knew about 'we'"

"why...are you doing this to me? What's going on?"

"Like I said dude, listen to instructions, or…you'll be in for a rude awakening"

Boy was she scaring me. "One more thing" she added, "What?" I asked.

"I PWN YOU!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" she squealed smiling like she did that her whole life, she soon disappeared as Kuki came back.

"Hi Wally! Sorry I took so long! I just had to stop to the rainbowmonk-" I quickly grabbed her waist and pressed her to me tightly and said something I never thought I would say to someone, especially her "Kuki….I'm scared"

end of Wally's POV


	5. revealed

Oh crud… I heard that PLANET is soon gonna air, I'll try to finish the story just incase…

* * *

At school…

Abby and Kuki were walking in the halls. "I don't know Numbuh 5, Wally is acting so strange! He won't tell me anything of what's going on with him, and yet he tells me to not leave him" Kuki blushed. "Don't worry Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 is sure that he's only shy about it, probably has something to do with his feelings toward you" Abby responded.

Kuki stopped in her tracks. "His…his feelings…about…me?" Abby stopped without looking back at her friend "Uh…yeah...but that's…something he's gonna have to explain to you…Numbuh 5 ain't tellin you anything girl"

"Oh come on Numbuh 5!" Kuki said chasing after her "Too late Kuki, were almost at the nurse's office, Numbuh 5s gotta jet see ya" Abby said waving goodbye as she left to her own class.

"Do Not!"

"Do Too"

"Do Not!"

"Do Too"

"Not Not Not!"

"Admit It!"

"Then you admit about Gin-Chan"

"Shut. Up"

"What?" Kuki said softly at what she just heard so she followed the voices. "You know what I mean Lilly. We've all been there seriously soon Numbuh 26 and Numbuh-" Serena said walking with Lilly, who had black long straight hair and with red streaks,

blue eyes, a denim Skirt, a red shirt with black lace on the bottom, boots with spers

and black cowgirl hat.

Kuki saw them "Umm…excuse me but have you seen" she began "What do you wa- NO I DON'T LIKE WALLY!" Serena said quickly as she saw her. "Huh?" Kuki said confused.

Kuki's POV

"I…mean I don't have time for this! Outta my way!" she said. The mention of Wally's name made my heart jump. These past few days…he's been acting strange oh, I miss him! Of course I had to meet him at the nurse's office.

I love Wally…I just can't tell him how I feel, because he might reject and make fun of me! Our friendship would be ruined! I already can tell since he hates my hugs and that day when we slow-danced to get passed the teens, I tried to ignore his ridiculous faces…although…he can be such a sweet guy sometimes…OH I LOVE WALLY! I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM, **I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!**

"uh...are you okay?" the girl said looking at me. Crud I have to stop having mind conversations…Oh my gosh! I just said **crud**! Ok…calm down Kuki...calm down…AAAAYYYYIIIEEEEE!!!!!!

"s-sorry about that, I'm Kuki! And you are?" "None of your business" she hissed. "What about you?" I asked her friend "The name is Lil-"

"We're going now!" said appearing three girls in union. One had black spiral curly hair, blue eyes, tan Denim skirt and cowgirl boots with spers, the second one had brown spiky hair, backwards cap, shirt with a skull on it, and dark blue jeans. Finally the last one had brown hair with two braids, star earrings, a green hoodie with a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

"What did we tell you about making contact with her?...Lilly" said the first one "But Brianne!" said Lilly. "_Milk_" said Brianne and soon Lilly dropped to the floor fast asleep. "you too Serena" said the second one "Leave me Kristen! I only follow my master's orders" uh…Serena said "you too Heidi!" So, Kristen and Heidi grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her away.

"well that was weird" I said to myself, oh my gosh! I forgot about Wally!...where is he anyway?

Wally's POV

Must. Run. **Faster!**

For three days, sector PW have been calling and threatening me and giving me orders that make no sense! Every time I try to tell my teammates about this, something shuts me up and I can't say a word! Must. Get. To. Kuki. Now. Before…

"Not so fast squirt" said a hand grabbing my shirt. Three boys stood there, one that looked like Hoagie with the clothes and goggles, but was skinny and had brown spiky hair. The second one was black haired, punk, rocker emo guy, kinda like that Yuki-not-Kuki girl. The third one had black spiky hair with gray streaks on it, pretty much everything black shirt and pants.

"Let me guess…you're with 'them'" I grumbled. "Sector PW? Yes. I'm Gin-Chan, serving Numbuh 72" said the second one "I'm Rosko serving Numbuh 258" said the third one as his eyes got starry-eyed. "and who is your master?" I asked the first one "No one, I'm Alex a.k.a Numbuh 157 and you Beatles, should as of now follow 'our' orders if you remember Numbuh 26's warning"

"Numbuh 26?" I asked "Yeah" Alex said "the one that looks like Numbuh 362 and likes to pwn people?" "and who's your girlfriend?" Gin-Chan said teasingly "shut up Lilly-lover" Alex responded blushing. "Uh…guys? He's getting away" Rosko said.

Just as I made a run for it, Alex grabbed my shirt again "LET ME GO!" I screamed. "Not just yet midget. I see you're headed for someone just below those stairs" "Isn't that Kuki down there?" Rosko asked. The three boys smirked. Uh-Oh.

"Now Tomato-face, I'm sure you know what to do now, do our orders and we'll let you go forever" Alex continued "what the crud are you talking about?! I have no idea what you want me to do! All of you are assigning me similar orders that don't make sense! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I screeched.

"he really is stupid" Gin-Chan sighed. "Do as we tell you Beatles!" Alex said "Now go down there and do as we said!" the three of them shoved me to the edge of the stairs but I panicked and began falling down each stair at a time "OW! OUCH! OW! OUCH!OW! OUCH!"

"What an idiot" they said in union as they left.

What a cruddy day. First I got so embarrassed when I finally landed since everyone was laughing at me and even Kuki saw my ridiculous act. I once again tried to explain, but failed. She's getting more and more worried, I like that she keeps staying by my side, but every time something distracted her, I got a call from sector PW and made more orders that humiliated me.

I was walking home alone in the afternoon. Boy was I beat. Every task I had failed and still no idea of what they wanted. Soon my communicator rang "what do you want this time?!" I stopped by a park and sat on a bench

"This is your last chance Wally. If you don't figure it out…"

"IF YOU COULD YOU TELL ME WHAT THE CRUD YOU WANT!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT" I heard them all say.

"and you're all retards! First you scare me, you mess up my life, humiliate me, threaten me, keep getting me get hit by girls, do supernatural stuff to me, now you're telling me to do stuff I have no idea about?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!!! YOU PEOPLE **ARE COMPLETALY INSANE!!!!!!!!**"

"uh…Wally? Who are you talking to?" Kuki said right in front me. "K-Kuki? What are you doing here?" I asked "You send me a note telling me to meet you here" she rubbed her arm "it said you needed to tell me something…"

"it…did?" I angrily mumbled, it must have been 'them' but what was the purpose? Putting me alone in this cruddy park with Kuki…OH CRUD I'M ALONE IN THE PARK WITH KUKI!!!!! SWEAT GLANDS GONNA EXPLODE!!!!

"Wally! You've been acting so strange lately! Why won't you tell me what's going on?!" she said "I know! I do want to tell you Kuki! I really do! But…I can't!"

Kuki-Why not?!

Me- I mean **literary** I CAN'T!

Kuki- well is there something you **CAN** tell me? Like…what do you think about me?

Me- (blushing) wh-what are you talking about?

Kuki-your feelings Wally, what…h-how do you feel about me

Me- Kuki…

Kuki- what? Are you telling me you really can't respond to a simple question like that?

Me- it's not that I can't…it's just that…

Kuki- just that what?! You're not telling me anything anymore! I –I thought…I really thought…

Me- thought what?

Kuki- thought….that you…you really…I'M NOT GONNA STAND FOR THIS!

"Kuki wait!" I said as she was walking away. I had to tell her now, otherwise she might not talk to me anymore "Kuki! I…I"

"what?" she said icily "I…really wish I could tell you" I said putting my head down as my hair covered my face. In a huff Kuki ran out of the park angrily. What have I done? I thought as I headed toward my house.

…

I was sulking in my room when my mom came in "sweetie? You have a visitor" she said. I immediately got up. Could it be Kuki? If it was I would apologize and without hesitation I would tell her I loved her! I planned in my head as I made my way to the door.

"Kuki! I'm so glad you're here! Listen before you say anything I just want to say-" I began when my mouthed dropped at the people standing in front of me. They were all wearing a black hooded robes with green and orange lining on their sleeves.

"We warned you Beatles" said the one in front of me "Now! GET HIM!"

"WHAT?! LET GO OF ME! OW! OUCH! THAT HURTS! WAIT THAT TICKLES! GAAHH GET OFF ME! LET ME GO! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

_"Sleep human!"_

…

"Owwww…my head…where…am…I?" I woke up and was suddenly startled by everything around me. I was in a huge closet, everything thing was colored orange and green, there were pictures and photos everywhere and they were all…ME AND KUKI?! Not only were there fan art but all the photos were snapshots of missions we had, some even private and even one when I was about to kiss her! And…there was…PIE?! What the crud was PIE doing here?

_"MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"_ the people appeared.

"what's going one here?! Why is everything of me and Kuki?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

one of them took lifted their hood off from their face, it was a girl with black-brown hair wearing a panda ears headband, she smiled evilly at me.

"Welcome to my ¾ love shrine Beatles…but most importantly…WELCOME TO YOUR WORST NIGHTAMARE!"

they all took of their hoods and I recognized most of them. There was that girl who punched, the Serena one, the emo vampire and the water-bending girl, the 362-looking one and the three boys, plus some others I didn't recognize.

"and we are the Panda Warriors" they all said in union.

**A rude awakening indeed...**


	6. Panda who?

"P-Panda Warriors?" Wally stuttered. The girl sighed "Yes…. Paaaaaaaaandaaaaa…wwwwwaaaaarrriiioooorrrrsss…. You know those animals? And those people who-" "I know what they are!" Wally protested "then don't ask stupid questions" Hannah said stepping in.

"Panda pledge!" one of them announced, and then in union they all chanted.

"**I will love 3/4ness**

**I will be random**

**I will be talkative**

**I will be annoyingly pandariffic**

**I will TRY to stay ontopic, but most likely fail**

**I will love pie**

**I will giggle uncontrollably**"

"Sector PW" he muttered then looked up at them "Alright tell me who you really are, who you work for and what the heck's going on here! I…I have access to communicate Sector V right now and tell them everything, then they'll come and all of you will be in trouble!"

Yuki smiled at him "Awww…he's trying to threaten us!" "He's so cute when he's acting all tough" Hannah cooed and played with his hair. The girl with the Panda headband spoke up "tsk, tsk, tsk Wally. Even if we did believe your silly bluffs, either way, there is no way you can tell anyone about this even I you tried. We are very powerful Wally, we've been observing you and Kuki for many years…and after much failure with your confessions, and we decided if you won't admit it on your own, then we'll have to force you!"

Numbuh 4 froze "I…don't know what you're talking about! You're lying! You don't know anything about me! I don't know where the crud you got all those pictures from but I know it wasn't all on your own!" "Oh?" they all said as Yuki took out a laptop and showed him something "Look and see for yourself"

Staring at the screen, Wally's eyes widened with horror "WHERE THE CRUD DID YOU GET THESE VIDEOS????!!!!! SOME OF THESE ARE SERIOUSLY PRIVATE!" "You mean like the one with you in your pajamas dreaming your confession while making out with a pillow?" Numbuh 290 said coolly filing her nails.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHAT- WHO? I'M DREAMING I'M DREAMING! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" he screamed pulling his hair and smacking his face against the wall while the others watched. "Are you done yet dude?" Hannah asked "NO! AND- HEY! ARE YOU TAKING PICTURES???!!!!!" he scolded at some of them who immediately hid their cameras. "What? It's a great scene to post on our website" Alex said.

"All of those weird events that had been happening to you Wally? It was all us!

The people who you heard while you were in Kuki's room? That was us!

That girl who punched you? That was Lola!

The ones who were sending those messages to Kuki? That was us!

That girl who stopped you? That was Serena!

The people who called your communicator? That was us!

The girls who woke you up in the hospital? That was Yuki and Numbuh 290!

The ones who warned you? That was us!

That underwear you wore yesterday? That was ME!"

"WHAT????!!!"

"Naw I'm just kidding about that, the point is…W WERE CONTROLLING EVERYTHING THAT'S BEEN HAPPENING TO YOU THESE PAST DAYS!!!! AND BECAUSE…"

"WE ARE THE 3/4 SHIPPERS!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" they all cheered. "What, are you gonna tell me you ship other KND operatives too?" Wally snorted, but they all smiled "FREAKS!!!!!" he said stepping back.

"We sometimes even ship each other" the Panda headband girl grinned. "THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE! PHYSCOS!!!!!!!!!" Numbuh 4 said heading straight for the door when three cats, one black, another one black and white and one blocked his way. "Outta my way cruddy cats!" he yelled

"MAKE US TOMATO FACE!" they yelled back. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! TALKING CATS!!!!!" he screamed running to the other exit when a penguin and a wolf stopped him "You're not getting away this time!" they said, Wally turned white "AAAAAHHH!!!!!! TALKING ANIMALS!!!!!" he turned to the PW who reacted like it was a part of everyday life.

"I suppose we all haven't properly introduced ourselves" the panda girl said "those 'talking animal' are Serena, Lilly, Kasandra, Rosko and Gin-Chan, magical creatures who serve their masters, me, Brianne and Yuki" the animals morphed into humans which Wally was quick to recognize. "I'm Roxanne, a.k.a Numbuh 43 the panda official witch."

She turned to Yuki "Numbuh 72 a.k.a Yuki, the official random pie-loving vampire" Roxanne pointed to Numbuh 290 "the official annoyance expert and waterbender, Lola the official Numbuh 3fan, Brianne a.k.a Numbuh 344 the panda cowgirl, Hannah a.k.a Numbuh 26 and the official panda artist, Kasandra a.k.a Numbuh 25 and the official chocolate lover and 2/5 shipper, Heidi a.k.a Numbuh 33 the official hamster caretaker, spy and nurse, and her brother Alex a.k.a Numbuh 157 official technician, weapon maker and hacker, BUT THIS IS ONLY A SMALL GROUP OF US!!!!! THERE ARE MILLIONS OF PANDA WARRIORS!!!!!! But we were the only ones to fit in this fanfic"

"Fan-what?"

"Never mind that Wally, we have to find a way to get you make up with Kuki" Serena said in her human-form "Hey, you have those same things on your chest like Kuki, except yours is a tad larger" Wally said and tried to poke it when Serena grabbed a brick and fiercely started hitting him with it "SICK PERVERT!!!!"

"OW, OW, OW, OW,OW, OW, OW,OW, OW!!!!!!!"

"Shame, shame man" Rosko said as Serena finished striking Wally "You didn't kill him did you?" Numbuh 290 asked poking him with a stick.

PW- wake up Wally!!!!!

4- Mmmpphhh

PW- WAKE UP!!!!!!

4- Humph!

72- **HEY LOOK! IT'S KUKI IN A HOT BIKINI!**

"WHERE???!!!!!!!" Wally said quickly sitting up, there was an awkward silence when the panda warriors broke in to hysterical laughter. "HA! So you do like her!" Alex said.

"I…don't know that you're talking about!" Wally lied, suddenly there was a huge spotlight on him as the room got dark.

"Hello and welcome back to **annoying the crud outta Numbuh 4!**" Numbuh 290 said suddenly appearing in another spotlight on a chair, there was an audience clap (the rest of the Pandas)

290-Now Wally, tell us again about your obvious crush on Kuki

4- for the last time I don't like her!

PW(audience)- HE'S IN DENIAL!

4-I am not in denial, and I have no idea what you're talking about

290- that's code for "**I totally know, there's just no way in this century I'll ever admit it**"

4:no it's not

290: is too

4:is not

290: is too

4:is not

290:is too

4: is not

290:is not

4: is too

290:ha you admitted it (stars dancing)

4-ERRRRRRRRRRG (starts chasing 290 around the room)

(laughs) ooo you guys...

43- I know numbuh 4 is in denial...

(4 stops chasing 290)

4- what? what do ya mean? I'm not in denial!

43- oh please...don't expect us to believe you...

4- what makes you think I am in denial smarty pants?

43- tell me...why are you blushing right now?

4- uh...well...I...uh...(blush)j-just got something in my cheek...

43- yea riiiiiiiiiiiight...

PW- WALLY'S BLUSHING!!!

(4 starts chasing 43 and 290)

290- we're not that stupid we now you are in the land of denial

4-(stops chasing 290 and 43) I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

290: Oh, please

4- How many times do I have to say it I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON KUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

290-I never said you did

4- um well I...

290- and if you don't have a crush on her why'd you call her Kuki?

4-um uh I sorta...

PW-WALLY LOVES KUKI, WALLY LOVES KUKI, LALALALALALALALA

4-urrg I'M GONNA KILL YOU (stats chasing them again)

43- she got you there good numbuh 4! (gives hi-5 to 290)

4- shut up! shut up! when I get my hands you two1 I am gonna...

290- gonna what? tell Kuki you LOOOVE her...? (does kissy face)

PW: (laughs)

4- (blush) uh...I...

43- Wally can't answer! so it's TRUE!! (dances around)

4:-ugh...this ain't gonna end is it...

290- NOPE!

4- what do I gotta do to make this cruddy denial thing stop!

43- (whisper to 290) what should we make him do?

290- I don't know it's just so much fun to tease him

43- true dat, Oh I know we should have him tell numbah three that he loves her

290-yeah

4-I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

43 & 290- rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttt...

PW- (repeat them)

4- shut up ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!

290-haha you can't come up with a better come back

43 & 290-(laughing on the ground like maniacs)

4: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (starts chasing 43 and 290 again)

43- WALLY AND KUKI!

290- SITTIN ON A TREE...

4- don't you dare!!

(43 and 290 looks at each other with a grin on their faces)

Everyone- **K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!** (Puts on kissy face)

4- YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC!!!!!!!!!!

290- We're not pathetic

43- Yeah, you're the one who can't admit you love Numbuh 3

4- I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets really red)

290- Really…………..then why did ya wreck the school play?

4- Um…………………..I

43- And why did you save her from King Sandy?

4- Well…………..uh……..

290&43- why were you jealous when The Kid was flirting with her?

4- Hey! I wasn't……………..

290- And why are you always saving her?

4- I don't always……….

43- Come on admit it!

43&290- (chanting) ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT, ADMIT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Alright Pandas! That's enough cause now it's time for the 3/4 JEPORDY EXTRAVAGANZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Numbuh 672 said as they all cheered, Wally suddenly was tied to a chair with a target sign behind him.

72- alright Pandas!!!! You know what to do! The game is Wally has to answer Truth or Lie questions! He gets it wrong….WE HIT HIM WITH PIE!!!!!!

290- the national Panda warrior food!!!!!

72- so Wally…how do you feel about Kuki?

4- she's one of my good friends (grins)

(buzz sound)

72- true but not true enough! Give him the pie people!!!!

PW-(start throwing pie at 4)

4- AAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!! OK OK NEXT QUESTION!

33(from audience)- DO YOU LIKE KUKI?

4- NO I DON'T LOVE HER!

33- I neva said you did (smerk)

(buzz sound)

4- uh…(gets hit by pie) HEY!

72- next question

Lilly(from audience)- DO YOU WANNA KISS HER??!!!!!!

4- well…uh… (buzz sound) (gets hit by pie)

157(from audience)- HOW DO YOU SPELL AUSTRALLIA?

4- that's not a question! (gets hit by pie) OK OK! Uh…Q- 9- (buzz sound) (gets hit by pie)

344(from audience)- COUNT TO THREE!!!!!

4- uh... purple, 56- (buzz sound) (gets hit by pie)

72- why won't you admit your feelings?

43- what the capital of Pandaville?

Serena(from audience)- what are our official colors?

26(from audience)- SPELL YOUR NAME

Gin-Chan(from audience)- WHAT'S THE SQUARE ROOT OF 343434343434344343434343434343?????

(buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz)

4- wait! Uh…well.. it's (gets hit by pie 12 times) I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO ANSWER!

72- well maybe we just like hitting you with pie (hits him wit pie)

(BUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ)

4- I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL PEOPLE!!!!!!!

"(laughs) like It'll do any good" said Numbuh 26 as Wally glared at her. "Maybe we should go to school WITH him!" Brianne suggested "YEAH! And we could help him get Kuki back since he screwed up last time!" Numbuh 33 agreed

"I DID NOT! I…just.." "Please you were sweating worse than a hot pig in June" Numbuh 344 said. "So how should be plan this, fellow Pandas?" Alex asked, Serena quickly rushed up to Wally "Maybe we could try to make Kuki jealous by oh I don't know…pretend he has a girlfriend like say…me?"

They all gave her a death glare and Rosko kicked Wally in the shin. "Yeah….NO! hmmm…how about we try to make Wally romantic?" asked Lola

Everyone except Wally burst out laughing.

"So it's settled! We'll get Wally… to ask Kuki…ON A DATE!!!!!!!" Kristen smiled

"YEAH!!!!!" All the Pandas cheered "With flowers and candy and music and PIE and…"

"this is my worst nightmare" Wally moaned

"I warned you, cause this is only the beginning" Hannah whispered to him.

* * *

Yes, the Panda Warriors is an official 3/4 club. The people are real…the powers…not so real but it's called imagination, it IS a real club and everything that has been mentioned. You can find us in the KND forums or if you wanna join our official website, just pm me and I'll give you the link and rules of the club. And yes, THERE ARE MILLIONS OF US!!!!!!! BEWARE OF OUR CUTE 3/4 FLUFF!!!!!! And if you're already in the club…good for you. Thank you and plz R&R! 


	7. KUKI!

"LET ME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!!!!!!!!!!!" the blond Aussie said as the panda girl and the others held on to his shirt. "Oh come on _Wally_….It'll be _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!_" the Panda Warriors said.

"YOU LOVE OBSESSED SHIPPPERS!!!!!! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO SCHOOL WITH YOU!" Wally protested. "But _Walliiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee_ if you want to apologize to Kuki, you need our help…in other words….**PEER PREASSURE! PEER PREASURE**!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Roxanne squeaked running around the room like a physco. Yuki came in the room with of course…pie "Hey guys, are we going to school yet?" she asked "K- I mean Yuki, how should I put this? Hmmm…oh yeah! **NO CRUDDY WAY!!!!!!!!!**" Numbuh 4 responded, Numbuh 72 jammed the pie into his face and walked towards the window with Numbuh 33.

"Well, it's either we go to school together…or…" "Or what? You're gonna kill me with hugs?" "No, but we'll keep that in mind" Yuki smirked, Heidi grinned "Well, I guess we have no choice" she took out a megaphone and pointed it out the window was she spoke into it "**HEY WORLD! GUESS WHAT?! WALLY LOVES-**" the red-faced blonde grabbed the megaphone and fiercely began stepping on it "Ok, okay! Fine, you can go to school with me! You cruddy happy now?" Wally demanded.

"Yes we are tomato-face" Serena, Lilly and Kasandra said in chorus "What are you the cat trio or something?" Wally sneered, the three felines morphed into humans and began beating him up. "Now that that's settled, time to go ta school lover-boy! You're gonna be late! SEE YA DOWNSTAIRS!" Serena said as she grabbed his shoulders and kicked him out of the window like a foot ball.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Wally said falling outside. "Are you crazy?! Why'd you do that?!" Gin-Chan asked her, Serena just shrugged "He's a cartoon, he'll survive"

The Pandas headed downstairs as the bus came. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Wally said finally landing "Hey Wally" they greeted "stupid talking cats" he muttered. "Hey look! We better hurry" Brianne announced as the vehicle arriving toward them.

"Just one question" Wally piped in as the others turned to him "When… you guys meet Sector V…you're not gonna try anything funny, are you?"

PW-……..

"We can't promise that" Lilly whispered as the others just hid their smiles. The bus made a stop, and the group stepped in.

…

"Hey look guys there's Numbuh 4" Numbuh 2 said as his teammates looked up. "Numbuh5 hasn't seen the boy in awhile, wonder what he's up to" Numbuh 5 replied. Numbuh 1 lowered his sunglasses as Numbuh 4 saw them, although it didn't seem like he was too happy.

"Numbuh 4 sure has been acting strange lately" Nigel pointed out as the others nodded. "Hey Numbuh 4 over here!" waved Hoagie. Wally eagerly began to rush over to his friend when some one from behind stopped him. Numbuh 4 growled as Numbuh 5 whispered to Hoagie "who are they?"

…

"What do you mean I can't sit with them?" Wally snarled at Gin-Chan in human form. "Not until we properly introduce ourselves to Kuki" "HEY NUMBUH 4! I never knew you were a chick magnet!" Hoagie whistled at the sight of the girl Panda Warriors. Numbuh 4 pushed himself away from the group and when up to his friends "YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP ME! THOSE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! THEY-" but he couldn't continue, _great_ he thought, _of course, that cruddy Panda witch cast a spell on me so I couldn't tell them_.

"hey Numbuh 4" said a girl sitting Next to Abby, she resembled Cree with the same hair and similar clothes, except her top was orange and a hoodie, she was pretty popular and was in Sector E. _Oh, it's Numbuh 5's sister twice removed or something_ Wally thought, he had met her one day and was pretty nice to him. She was similar to Numbuh 5 in many ways, including how she bugged him sometimes. "Hey Brittany…" he responded flatly.

"HEY?!!!!! **WHERE'S KUKI?!**" the PW said in union as everyone in the bus looked at Wally. "Sector PW?" Numbuh 417 asked as they turned to her. "Numbuh 417! HIYA GIRL!!!!!" they all said as they hugged her. "WHAT?!" Numbuh 4 screeched "Oh, I forgot to mention not only am I in Sector E, but part time in Sector PW!"

"Sector PW? What's going on here?" asked Hoagie as Wally began sulking "Oh, let's just say we're really good friends of Wally" Brianne smiled. "By the way, where's Kuki anyway?" Heidi asked. "Home girl is late today cause of her sister, but she'll be in school. The real question is, who are you and what's your business with Numbuh 4?" demanded Abby.

"Well look at that! the bus is moving, come on Wally" said Hannah grabbing his arm as she dragged him to sit with the others. "Numbuh 5 is getting suspicious about this" Abby said to her teammates.

As they sat with Numbuh 4, Numbuh 72 approached him "So when we get to class Wally, you're gonna take these flowers and-" "Oi ain't taking anythin!" Wally objected "Oh come on! You can't tell us you not gonna say you like Kuki"

4- YES!

72- Yes you like Kuki?

4-NO!

PW- No you're **not** not gonna tell us?

4- Yes? I mean no! I mean yes!

72- YES?!

4-NO! NOW STOP THAT!

Lilly grabbed a hammer and smacked him on the back of the head, Wally turned red with fury "IS CAUSING ME PAIN ALL YOU ANIMALS CARE ABOUT?!" Wally shouted at the cat trio. "No, I also care about **tacos**, and knifes and **Michael Jackson**!" Kasandra replied, "I care about **Death**, nuclear bombs and **milk**!" Lilly said "and I just care about **pain**, SWEET SWEET **PAIN**!" Serena smirked. Wally smacked his forehead "This is hopeless! Kuki doesn't like me! I might as well forget it! She doesn't like me!" Numbuh 4 whined as everyone got a hammer and started smacking him with it.

"This bus ride reminds me of that time we rode with Billy, Mandy and Grim" Roxanne sighed as the others agreed

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

PW- SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT, SAY IT, SAY IT, SAY IT, SAY IT, SAY IT, **SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY IIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!**

Mandy- FINE FINE! 3/4 rulez, JUST **SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

33- NOW CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR BILLY!

Mandy- GRRRRRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

Grim- I'm kinda busy with the rest of these freaks!

Billy- I LIKE PIE!

72- YAYNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hugs him)

Mandy- (starts hitting her head on window)

PW- that's the spirit! (copy her)

* * *

"Ahhhh….good times, good times" Kristen smiled. The bus finally arrived and Wally was the first one out. "LOOK AT OUR BIG BOY RUNNING FOR HIS LOVE!!!!!!" the PW squealed. "So Numbuh 417, now that you're with us help us with our Pandaness?" they asked "Torturing Wally and making do stupid stunts against his will until he confesses his love for Kuki? HECK YEAH!" she responded.

"You guys ARE NOT GONNA BE IN MY CLASS" Wally screamed with his fists. "YOU WANNA BET?!" the PW responded

"NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA LET YOU FREAKS AND I MEAN NO CRUDDY WAY-"

Later…

"thanks for letting us come with you in class" Numbuh 344 smirked as the rest giggled "oh, shut up all of you" Numbuh 4 muttered as Lilly held a mustard gun behind his head as they all walked in. Ms. Thompson came in and sat down on her desk "Good morning students, today we'll….hey, who the heck are you people?" she asked the Pandas "HEY! You're Miss Thompson, the homeroom teacher of Sector V? They always told us how awesome and nice you were" Numbuh 290 piped in "WE DID?" Sector V asked as Numbuh 33 nudged them "Oh really? Well thank you, sorry for being so rude before, let's continue shall we?" Ms. Thompson said blushing.

"Hey…didn't Wally have a crush on her before?" Serena whispered to the others "YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!" the others said as they took out their hammers and started to hit Wally again "OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID I DO NOW?!" he asked "Wallabee Bettles? Do you have something to share with the class?" Ms. Thompson asked clearing the board. "YES HE DOES! FELLOW STUDENTS, WALLY LIKES-" Yuki began when Wally quickly stuffed pie in her mouth. "Shut up about Kuki!" Wally warned them.

"What about me?" said a voice coming in

"I'll repeat myself" Wally continued "I said shut up about me liking…" he stopped at the sight of the person standing in front of the door.

"KUKI!" the Panda happily squealed at seeing her come in.

"OH.CRUD"


	8. Waly's hell

"Hi W-" Kuki began, but then stopped remembering her fight with Wally. The Panda's smiles disappeared. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Thompson" she said ignoring Wally's attempt to greet her. "It's alright Kuki, now please take your seat" Kuki was about to when she saw the Panda Warriors already filled every seat that was next to Wally. "Ummm….excuse me, you're kinda sitting in my seat" Kuki said to a girl "Huh? Oh it's you" she sneered. "Oh! You're that Serena girl! Hi! Remember me? I'm-"

"I don't care" Serena hissed. Kuki frowned and sat in another seat as she watched the other people with Wally. _Who are they?_ she thought, _they look awfully familiar! Oh wait am I doing thinking of that meanie right now?! _"Okay students, let's begin history" the teacher said "Does anyone know what year the Boston Tea party was?" she asked.

Kristen raised her hand "Yes, uh…Kristen is it?" "That's my name, don't wear it out" Kristen said "yes, you know the answer?" "Well, not much but I can tell you a lot of **CRRRRRRAZY** crap happened in that fight!" she laughed as everyone in class gasped.

"but that's not what really matters, if you want some real history, like the time in operation **OFFICE** After hearing about the "send the girls to Pluto" plot, Numbuh Four's first reaction was that it "served those dumb girls right." However, when he finds out that Numbuh Three is in the room, he wouldn't leave without her! He pulled on her sweater, telling her to go with him. KAWAIIII!!!!!!!" she squealed

Wally stuffed his face in his book, but Kuki didn't notice. Numbuh 72 raised her hand "yes Yuki?" asked Ms. Thompson "well…I LIKE PIE! Oh! And in operation **ZOO** when Kuki ate bugs out of Wally's hair when she pointed out that it was lunchtime. If eating bugs out of somebody's hair isn't love, I don't know what is!"

Kuki froze and Sector V's eyes widened. The rest of the class had their jaws dropped.

33- Oooooh me! Pick me! In operation **ARTIC**, Wally was jealous when Numbuh 30-C said Kuki was cute!

290- I have one! In operation **GROW-UP** Kuki smacked Wally's butt with a towel!!!!

3- **O.O** (huge blush)

344- AND THEN IN THE FIREWORKS, WALLY SAVED HER!

417- In operation **CATS**, WALLY SAID "I LOVE YOU!"

4- (bangs head on desk)

43- Operation **DATE**!!!!!!! WALLY TOTALLY HOLDS HER HAND!!!!

26- in **LEADER** Kuki was mad at Lizzie when she told Wally to shut up!

25- WALLY AND KUKI ALWAYS CALL EACH OTHER BY THEIR **FIRST NAMES**!

3&4- (look at each other and blush **LIKE MAD**!)

Gin-Chan&Rosko- WALLY ACTUALLY **LIKES** KUKI'S HUGS!

Everyone in class- O.O

157- WALLY **ALWAYS** SAVES KUKI!

Cat Trio- In OPERATION **ZERO**, KUKI AND WALLY K-

4- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bell rings)

"WE ARE GETTING OUT NOW!!!!!" Wally screamed as he dragged the Panda Warriors outside "**ARE. YOU. COMPLETELY INSANE??????!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Is that a trick question?" they asked. Numbuh 4 began to pull his hair "so what's the next class?" asked Yuki excitedly. Wally moaned in despair "this could not get ANY worse"

_Language Arts_

"Today class, we'll learn about nouns, a person, place or thing, now can anyone volunteer to use them in a sentence?" the teacher asked

344- (raises hand) Wally is a wimp for not telling his true feelings after 6 seasons and 4 years for us!

43- (raises hand) Wally hangs a picture of Kuki in his room

4- O.O

Teacher- uh…okaaaaay can we have some verbs?

72-(raises hand) Wally always gets interrupted when he tries to confess his LOOOVE!! And I like pie

417- Wally is jealous when boys flirt with Kuki

Teacher- uh characteristics?

Cat trio- WIMP, IDIOT, COWARD, JEALOUS, LOVER-BOY!!!!!

Teach- similes?

290- **Wally's love for Kuki is as warm and fuzzy as Pandas!**

4- WHY ME????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

25- (whispers) Kuki is sure to know by now!

3- (oblivious) oooooo a penny! Huh? What?

PW- (smack forehead)

_Math_

PW- 3 **TIMES** 4 **EQUALS** LOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE!!!!!!!

157- the square route of Panda is **34343434343434343443434343434343!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Lunch_

PW- TELL HER!!!!!!!!

4- NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!

72- FOOD AND PIE FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Science_

Teacher- today we're working with chemicals

26- (raises hand) CAN WE MAKE A LOVE POTION????!!!!!!

Gin-Chan- HOW ABOUT A TRUTH RAY?????!!!!

4- GGGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

43- let me see, I'll mix this **GREEN** chemical thingy with this **ORANGE** chemical thingy!

Teacher- NO! that'll cause an expl-

**-BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-**

_Gym_

Coach- today we're playing FOOTBALL!

PW- HAZAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Lilly- you're the football shortie!

4- WHAT?!!!!!

(everyone starts to pumble him)

Cat Trio- WHY ARE WE CHEERLEADERS????!!!!!

Serena- I hate skirts!

Kasandra- dang, well let's just cheer!

Lilly- **D-I-E**!!!!! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!!

Serena- **W-I-M-P** WALLY IS A WIMP! **T-E-L-L** KUKI THAT YOU **L-O-V-E** HER!!!

…

"Goodness, fellow Pandas, well today we have made Wally's day a living hell. Our work here is done!" Roxanne said "Yeah, but do you think Kuki noticed?" asked Numbuh 417

"Well…."

3- PRETTY BIRDIE!!!!!!

Serena- that's _grass_

3-……..PRETTY!!!!!!!

"You're right! She hasn't noticed anythang!" Kristen sulked "Don't lose hope guys, I'm sure everything will turn out fine! I mean…what's the worse that can happen?" said Hannah.

"Hey, what's with Numbuh 4? He looks pretty pissed" said Numbuh 43

PW- T -T

"WHAT? He is!" she insisted "I see why…look!" Lilly pointed out.

Kuki was giggling and blushing, it was obvious Wally was outraged by the scene. To make things worse, the person who was flirting with her was none other than…

PW&4- (angrily) The Kid…


	9. THE KID MUST DIE!

Thank you people for the comments! Appreciate it! You too my fellow pandas!!!!! May you wish to annoy Wally out of his nerves!!!!!!!!!!! BTW- after a request, Numbuh 417's name has been changed to Numbuh 4wg

Warning- if you're a The kid fan, don't take this offensively, i used to be a fan too...

* * *

"Well look who it is" the cat trio growled at the sight of the boy. All the Panda Warriors were ready to attack when Numbuh 344 stopped them "Guys, remmeber...breathe, let's not get too violent yet...that goes to you too Lilly" "Awwwwww man!" Lilly said.

"Who does that fly boy think he is?" said Wally as his fists tightened. "And I used to think he was sooooooooooo cool" Roxanne agreed. "Stupid kid having a stupid crush on Kuki, crud, who does he think he is?" Numbuh 4 continued. The Panda Warriors all turned to him with grins on their faces "What's this?" Alex asked teasingly as all the Panda screamed in union:

"**WAAAAAAAAAALLLLLIIIIIIEEEEEEEESSSSSS GELLLLLLLLINNNNN!!!!!!**"

"He's gelin like a fellin!" Yuki said slapping Wally's back, he turned red with anger.

"I AM NOT **JEALOUS**!!!!!!!" "suuuuuuuuuuuuuure" they replied, eye rolling. "One of these cruddy days I'm gonna teach that air-plane boy a lesson!" the Aussie said. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" the Pandas agreed "And we're gonna help you lover boy" Lilly said.

4- Stop calling me that

Cat trio-uhhhhh…….NAH

10 minutes later….

"Okay Wally, you know the plan?" Heidi asked him "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!!!! WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR TEN MINUTES EATING PIE!!!!" he screamed. "But….but…IT WAS **APPLE PIE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxanne whined as Serena nudged her in the stomach.

"Anyway…all you have to do is go ta Kuki, say you're sorry, give her the sorry cake and ask her out, simple no? Walk, apologize, date.**Walk apologize, date**! Doooooooooo……..yoooouuuu, uuuuuuunnderstand? WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLK, APPPPPPPOOOOLOGIZE, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT-" Wally quickly stuffed apple pie in Kristen's mouth so she could shut up. "Come on Numbuh 4!!! Don't be such a wimp, fool" Numbuh 4wg said giving him a nuggie. "I AM NOT A WIMP!"

PW- rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhtttt…….

4- I AM NOT!

PW- PROVE IT!

4- AH WILL!!!!!!!!

4wg- GOOD! NOW WHO DA MAN??!!!!!!!

4-I'M THE MAN!!!!!!!!!

72- I SAID WHO DA MAN?!!!!!!

4- I'M DA MAN!!!!!!!!!

26- I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

4- I'M. DA. MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PW- WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT **WOOT**!!!!!!!!!!!

15 seconds later…

4- Uh…guys? What's my name again?

PW- (fall down anime style)

With Kuki and….. (Shudders) the Kid (DIE KID! **DIE**!!!!!!!!!!)

"…so then I said….Asta La Vista Baby!" The Kid said bragging as Kuki pretended to laugh (but was bored to tears). Pretending to flirt with The Kid sure was hard on Kuki since she didn't give a damn about him and only wanted to make Wally jealous. She looked over her shoulder watching the group of girls that kept following Wally now screaming and hitting random hammers on his head. Kuki sighed, _Why does Wally keep hanging around those girls? It's so unlike him, especially since they're the girls who had been getting him hurt in the first place!_ Kuki thought.

She just had found out recently that it had been them after she overheard Numbuh 4wg talking to Numbuh 5 about it. Now the girls were doing some kind weird stunt on him with pies, _does he actually like this? I wonder if he'd rather spend time with them instead of me_ she thought again as one of the girls, the Serena one was getting a little too close to him, Kuki began to feel a tad jealous of all the attention they were giving him.

"So…..Kuki" she snapped back to reality as she heard The Kid's voice "huh?" "I was wondering if you'd like to….."

"Hey! Kuki! Numbuh 4wg wanted ta know if ya wanted to uh…go over there?" said Numbuh 4wg grabbing her arm as they left. "Hey…wait!" The Kid started "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a d-" he quickly stopped at the sight three girls who were looking right at him and sending out flirtatious looks, one was Numbuh 26, Serena and Lilly.

"Well…heeeeeeeello chicas" The Kid winked as he went up to them.

…

"**LET US GO!!!!!!!!**" Alex, Gin-Chan and Rosko said trying to escape as the rest of the Panda warriors held on to the boys from the other side The Kid was. "Calm down Romeos, it's just part of the plan" Heidi said. "I DON'T CARE! HANNAH SHOULDN'T BE **THAT **PART OF THE PLAN!" Alex said looking over at Numbuh 26 as he blushed "OR LILLY!" "OR SERENA!" the last two boys agreed. "Wow…they are just as bad as Wally" said Roxanne as the others giggled.

…

"So…what are you cute girls doing here?" The Kid said smoothly. "Well what's a good-looking kid like you doing here?" Serena purred at him as the other girls giggled. "Really?" he responded interested "yeah…you're REALLY cute" Hannah added as she started playing with his hair. "Maybe even…HOT" Lilly said as the three began to get closer to him "and you know what else?" they said altogether "yeah?" The Kid responded excited

"PANDA WARRIORS ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!"

Lilly and Serena turned into cats as Hannah started hitting him with a club as the rest of the others began fiercely pounding the crud outta him (especially the boys).

"TAKE THAT! AND THIS!"

"AND SOME OF THESE!"

"PIMP, BASTARD, PERVERT!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DON'T EVA MESS WITH THE PANDA WARRIORS!"

"I LIKE PIE! SO DIE!!!!!!!!"

"STUPID KID! STUPID KID! STUPID KID!"

"KUKI BELONGS TO WALLY!!!!!!!"

"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. HANNAH!"

"LILLY IS MINE! GOT IT?!"

"STUPID PUNK! SERENA IS MY GIRL!"

Once the kid was unconscious, they put him in a bag. They started laughing like maniacs as they ran around random circles. Yuki then used her bat wings to fly to the highest level and threw him in a random direction "HOPE YA LIKE ANTARCTICA!!!" they all waved.

…

"Uh….hey Kuki" Wally said nervously as Numbuh 4wg left them alone. "Humph" she responded. "Come on Kuki! I said I was sorry!" he looked back were the Pandas were hiding as they saw him, they gave him thumbs-up.

3- Why would you care? Why don't you go back to your GIRLFRIENDS since you're having so much fun with them!

4- They are NOT my girlfriends! Besides there are boys there too!

3-….. You're bisexual?

4- ……………………………WHAT???!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!

3- I'm not speaking to you and that's final! (Begins to leave)

4- Jeez I didn't know you were THAT jealous

Kuki stopped in her tracks "What…what did you say?" "I asked if…" Wally suddenly smiled to himself _hey wait a sec, IS she?_ He thought _crud, she's even blushing! Oh yeah! I'm da man!_ _Better add more to it…_ "Yeah, I mean…I've known them for a long time…THE GIRLS" he smirked "You…you have?" said Kuki facing the ground. "I'm actually thinking about getting serious with one of them" "WHAT?!" "What's wrong Kuki? You seem kinda mad, is there something wrong with me liking someone" he asked.

Kuki's eyes began to water "NO! I DON'T CARE! FINE! GO AHEAD!" she began running from him. "Aw crud! Stupid me! I over-did it!" he muttered to himself as he began chasing after her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "You're fast Kuki, but I'm faster!" Wally commented as he began picking up his pace. As soon as he caught up with her, he grabbed her hand. "W-Wally?" she said massively blushing. He could hear the panda warriors squealing and taking pictures behind him.

"Please don't go Kuki…I'm really sorry" he said. Kuki said nothing but stare at their hands connecting. "The truth is….I missed ya Kuki….you and the others" he added quickly. "And…I was…just wondering if…you…were" he held out a hand-made pie that had the words written "I'M SORRY" on it. "Would….uh…yoooou….l-like……….toooooooo……gggggggggggggggg-go……out…wiiiiith…..." Wally started choking his last word.

"You?" Kuki finished for him "YES! But...uh…as friends! JUST FRIENDS!...u-unless you don't want to! Cause it-it's okay!!!!!!! I mean, I'll be okay, I can't make you-"

"I'd love to" Kuki said smiling

"Yes! Really? Are you sure?! Oh…not that I'm excited or anything! I mean…I am excited, but not in the desperate kind of way… I mean we're just going as friends as friend…unless you think of it as another thing… but that's okay! I mean-" Kuki hugged him before he could continue blabbering nonsense.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the all said.The boy Pandas were high-fiving each other while the girl Pandas hugged each other while squealing.

"I told you pie was better than cake!" Numbuh 72 said smiling. "We finally got Wally to ask Kuki on a date and she accepted!...do you know what that means my fellow Pandas?" asked Roxanne evilly.

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"**I like, see that like, The like, The Panda Warriors accomplished like, ONE of its like, goals like, huh Angela?"**

"**Indeed master, but we have plans of our own….**"


End file.
